Lucca
Lucca is a character from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Nintendo DS role-playing game Chrono Trigger. She is an inventor and a friend of Crono. She, along with her parents Taban and Lara, live in Truce in 1000 A.D. Her Telepod invention is part of what sparks the time traveling adventure. Biography The Millennial Fair Lucca and her father unveil the Telepod at the Millennial Fair in 1000 A.D. Crono and Marle arrive just in time to see it. During the Telepod demonstration, Marle volunteers to be transported from one pod to the other. But when Lucca and Taban turn the machines on, Marle's pendant begins to glow. The Telepod energy reacts with the pendant and Marle suddenly disappears, dropping the pendant. Unsure of where she went, Crono agrees to let the same thing happen to him in order to find her. So he steps into the Telepod, Lucca turns it on and Crono vanishes. The Queen Returns Once Lucca was able to figure out what happened and how to cause it again, she followed Crono through the Time Gate to end up in 600 A.D. She eventually finds Crono as he exits Guardia Castle. Crono tells Lucca that he found Marle but she vanished. Lucca tells Crono that Marle is actually Princess Nadia from 1000 A.D. So if Marle has vanished, something must have happened to the Queen in the past. Together, Crono and Lucca set out to find and rescue the real Queen before any more damage is done to history. The Queen is Gone Now on a quest to rescue Queen Leene, Crono and Lucca head back through Guardia Forest and west to the Cathedral. While there, they find that monsters have been disguising themselves as humans. They also team up with a newcomer. He's a talking humanoid frog who aptly calls himself Frog. After battling some of those monsters, they finally find the real Queen Leene. As it turns out, Yakra has been masquerading as the Chancellor. Yakra was the one behind the Queen's kidnapping. Crono, Lucca and Frog defeat Yakra and bring both the Queen and the real Chancellor back to Guardia Castle where they find Marle has suddenly reappeared. Knowing the Queen is finally safe, Frog decides to head back out on his own while Crono, Marle and Lucca go back through the Forest, Truce and up through Truce Canyon to the Time Gate. Lucca uses a device she created called the Gate Key to open up the portal manually. Together, the three of them jump back to 1000 A.D. We're Back! After Crono and Lucca rescue Queen Leene and return to 1000 A.D. with Marle via the Time Gate at the Millennial Fair, Lucca heads home to do some work while Crono escorts Marle back to Guardia Castle. The Trial Crono manages to escape the prison cell and fight his way through the towers toward the exit, where he finds that Lucca is willing to help with his escape. After destroying the Dragon Tank, Crono and Lucca make a mad dash for the Castle doors. As they soon find themselves surrounded, Marle comes to their rescue and together the three of them leave the Castle. The guards end up chasing them into Guardia Forest where they find a new Time Gate. Realizing they have no other option, they use the Gate Key and jump through the Gate. Beyond the Ruins The Gate they found in the Forest sends them into the future. Now finding themselves in this strange new post-apocalyptic world, they try to find a way home. While talking to the locals, they find out they are in the distant future. After appearing in Bangor Dome and paying a visit to Trann Dome, Crono and his party travel through Lab 16 battling strange creatures. They come across people living in Arris Dome and try to help them by battling the Guardian robot and it's Bits. When they find that the refrigeration unit had failed, they discover a corpse holding a seed. Crono hands the seed over to the people of Arris Dome and the man named Doan agrees to plant it in hopes that it will grow in their devastated world. While searching the inner-workings of Arris Dome, they discover a large computer in the Info Center. It's within that computer's database that they find out an entity called Lavos destroyed the planet back in 1999 A.D. That's when Crono and his friends decided to go back in time and battle Lavos to save their future. Using the computer, Lucca ran a search on time warps. The results informed them that there was a Time Gate on the eastern continent in Proto Dome. Doan gives them the Bike Key so they can use the Jet Bike in Lab 32. So Crono, Marle and Lucca leave Arris Dome and venture east. When they arrive in Lab 32, Johnny challenges Crono to a race. Using the Jet Bike, Crono races him along the highway through the ruins and beats him. Having reached the other end of Lab 32, Crono and his party continue on their journey. They soon reach Proto Dome, but find the inner chambers locked. Lucca also repairs a deactivated robot they find in the Dome. When switched on, the robot says his serial number is R66-Y, but Crono renames him Robo. Thankful for the repairs, Robo agrees to head into the Factory up north to turn on the power so they can open the door to the inner chamber to get to the Time Gate. But one of them has to stay behind to open the door because the power won't stay on for long. So Crono chooses whether Marle or Lucca stays, and the party of three heads north to the Factory. The Factory Ruins :Note: Since there can only be three members in Crono's party at one time, the player chooses between Marle and Lucca to decide who will join Crono and Robo in the Factory. To get the full story in that chapter of the game, see The Factory Ruins. After the battle with the R Series, Lucca repairs the damaged Robo back at Proto Dome once again. Knowing that Robo no longer has a life in 2300 A.D., he agrees to join Crono and his friends on their journey through time. So together, the four of them enter the Time Gate. The End of Time The Gate in Proto Dome ends up sending them to The End of Time. A mysterious old man is there to inform them of what the End of Time is and why they are there. Crono and his party then meet Spekkio, a magical creature who grants them the power to use magic. Urged by the old man, Crono and his party return to his home era, 1000 A.D., by traveling through the designated Time Gate represented by the pillars of light. :Note: From this point on, the player will have more party members than spots in his party. Crono will remain the leader of the party, and the other two members can rotate out at any time. The characters not in the party will wait at the End of Time until the player needs them. The Village of Magic :For chapter details, see the main article: The Village of Magic The Hero Appears :For chapter details, see the main article: The Hero Appears Tata and the Frog :For chapter details, see the main article: Tata and the Frog The Rare Red Rock :For chapter details, see the main article: The Rare Red Rock Footsteps! Follow! :For chapter details, see the main article: Footsteps! Follow! The Masamune! :For chapter details, see the main article: The Masamune! Magus' Castle :For chapter details, see the main article: Magus' Castle Forward to the Past :For chapter details, see the main article: Forward to the Past Unnatural Selection? :For chapter details, see the main article: Unnatural Selection? The Magic Kingdom :For chapter details, see the main article: The Magic Kingdom Break the Seal! :For chapter details, see the main article: Break the Seal! The Guru on Mt. Woe :For chapter details, see the main article: The Guru on Mt. Woe What Lies Beyond? :For chapter details, see the main article: What Lies Beyond? Lavos Beckons :For chapter details, see the main article: Lavos Beckons The New King :For chapter details, see the main article: The New King The Time Egg :For chapter details, see the main article: The Time Egg The Hero's Grave :For chapter details, see the main article: The Hero's Grave The Green Dream When the party reunites with Robo after he helped regrow Fiona's forest, the entire 7 members of the party get together and spend the night in that forest around a campfire. Lucca unexpectedly finds a Time Gate and travels back 10 years to the time her mother Lara lost her legs. She has a second chance to save her... After the quick visit, she jumps back to the forest to rejoin the party. :Note: It's up to the player to save Lucca's mother. Whether they are successful or not is one of the many events that helps determine the ending in the game after Lavos is defeated. :For full chapter details, see the main article: The Green Dream Ozzie's Fort :For chapter details, see the main article: Ozzie's Fort Geno Dome :For chapter details, see the main article: Geno Dome The Quest for the Sun Stone After acquiring the energized Sun Stone, the party takes it to Truce in 1000 A.D. where Lucca and her father Taban use it to create new weapons and accessories. :For full chapter details, see the main article: The Quest for the Sun Stone The Rainbow Shell :For chapter details, see the main article: The Rainbow Shell The Fated Hour :For chapter details, see the main article: The Fated Hour The Final Battle :For chapter details, see the main article: The Final Battle Weapons Throughout the game, Lucca uses different guns. The following is a list of those weapons. *Air Gun *Dart Gun *Auto Gun *Plasma Gun *Ruby Gun *Dream Gun *Megablast *Shock Wave *Wonder Shot Magic and Techs Magic is used by the playable characters after reaching The End of Time. And Techs are combo attacks used by multiple characters during battle. This is a list of Lucca's Magic attacks and Techs. Single Attacks Dual Techs Triple Techs Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger characters Category:Playable characters Category:Third party characters Category:1000 A.D.